


bad boys get punishments; good boys get treats

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: "Yes daddy, I love the way you taste, wish I could always have you in my mouth."





	bad boys get punishments; good boys get treats

**Author's Note:**

> ummm...so this happened
> 
> i hope you enjoy this

Chanyeol had missed Junmyeon so much so that he had fallen to his knees on instinct as Junmyeon came towards him. His knees hit the soft carpet as Junmyeon looked down at him reaching out his hand to run it through Chanyeol's hair. Junmyeon had come home from work an hour ago, he had walked into their shared bedroom where Chanyeol was getting dressed in one of the loose t-shirts that hung off of his shoulder (those were Junmyeon's favorite). He had made a small appreciative noise and had come up behind Chanyeol and kissed the back of his neck. Not long after he had told Chanyeol he would be working for a bit. Chanyeol had whined a bit, he missed his daddy, and earlier that day he had texted Junmyeon, telling him he wished Junmyeon was there to fuck him until he was begging him to stop. Junmyeon had simply texted him telling him to wait until he got home, which he had done. 

He couldn't wait any longer, so he walked towards the home office where Junmyeon was making a phone call. He slowly made his way to Junmyeon and knelt in front of him. Junmyeon gave him a warning look, knowing what Chanyeol was trying to do, but at this point Chanyeol was willing to take any punishment Junmyeon gave him. Chanyeol reached his hand out and palmed Junmyeon through his dress pants. Junmyeon squirmed trying to stay focused on his call. Chanyeol looked up at him, still distracted, and started to rub him softly. 

He then leaned down and started to mouth at Junmyeon's dick through his pants. At this point Junmyeon's breathing was wavering. Chanyeol quickly undid Junmyeon's belt, lifted him up, and pulled his pants down quickly before Junmyeon could stop him. 

Junmyeon was motioning for him to stop, but at this point he wasn't really trying that hard to stop him. Chanyeol quickly ran his hands up and down Junmyeon's legs before leaning down and mouthing over Junmyeon's semi-hard cock.

His knew how much Junmyeon loved to be teased, so he made sure to use his tongue to his advantage. He licked a hot stripe up the side of his cock and Junmyeon almost cursed.

Chanyeol smirked proud of himself. He felt Junmyeon's fingers thread through his hair and his grip tightened. After a couple minutes of licking and sucking at the head through the material, Junmyeon's grip had gotten even tighter, and his breathing was harder. 

"Fuck-" the look Junmyeon sent to Chanyeol sent shivers up his spine. It was clear he was going to get punished, and he was so excited. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something. I have to call you back." Junmyeon hung up, and yanked Chanyeol's head up. 

"You want to act like a brat, I'll treat you like one." He pushed Chanyeol's head back down. 

"C'mon baby, get them off," he sighed, and Chanyeol promptly listened, excited, he hooked his fingers into his briefs and pulled them down.

Junmyeon's cock sprung up, red and dripping with precum. Chanyeol's eyes darkened with arousal, and he licked his lips and bit into his plush lower lip. The urge to suck Junmyeon off and then be fucked was too much for Chanyeol. That look on Chanyeol's face was almost enough to get him to come right then and there. 

Chanyeol licked the palm of his hand, all while looking Junmyeon in his eyes and with his free hand he took hold of Junmyeon's and started to suck on his fingers softly. Junmyeon groaned when Chanyeol started sucking harder, getting more sloppy. With the hand that he licked he took hold of Junmyeon's cock and started to move his hand up and down in slow strokes. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Junmyeon's cock and started to speed up his movements. 

"Fuck, baby. You're doing so good, maybe if you let daddy cum in your mouth, he'll let you cum faster."

Junmyeon's cock was leaking more now, it was just begging to be in Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol took Junmyeon's cock in his mouth, sucking on the head, and tasting all of Junmyeon's precum. He moaned around Junmyeon's cock. 

He couldn't take it anymore so he took all of Junmyeon in at once. Junmyeon moaned loudly. 

"There we go, baby, you like the taste of daddy's cock?"

Chanyeol nodded, moaning around his shaft before sucking that much harder around him.

Junmyeon pulled him up briefly, and Chanyeol whined, "You know when daddy asks you a question, you answer. Try again, baby."

"Yes daddy, I love the way you taste, wish I could always have you in my mouth." Chanyeol looked up at him, lips plump and slick from sucking, it made Junmyeon want to fuck his mouth until he came. That's exactly what he did. 

He guided Chanyeol back onto his cock, giving shallow thrusts into his mouth. He fucked Chanyeol's mouth, gripping Chanyeol by the hair. His thrust were becoming more sloppy,

"Stop baby, I don't wanna cum until my cock is buried deep inside you." He pulled Chanyeol off his cock, and brought him up to give him a heated kiss.

"Get on top of me baby. I want you to ride me tonight." Chanyeol quickly climbed into Junmyeon's lap not breaking the kiss. 

Junmyeon made quick work of removing Chanyeol off his clothes, and Chanyeol did the same. They went back to kissing. 

Chanyeol could never get enough of Junmyeon. His taste, his touch, his cock. It was like he needed it, craved it.

"We don't have-" Junmyeon motioned around signaling they didn't have lube or a condom. 

"It's okay I'll just use my mouth."

"Are you sure baby?" Junmyeon asked. 

"Yes we're both clean no need to worry." With that Junmyeon put his fingers on Chanyeol's slick lips, and Chanyeol immediately opened up and started to slather Junmyeon's fingers with enough saliva to get him opened up. 

Junmyeon slipped one finger inside, it didn't burn seeing as Chanyeol had already prepped himself somewhat before Junmyeon had gotten home. 

Chanyeol whimpered grinding his hips down on Junmyeon's finger, "Please daddy, add more." 

Junmyeon added two more fingers and Chanyeol began to fuck himself on them. 

"I'm ready daddy, please fuck me." Chanyeol whined. 

Junmyeon took his fingers out of Chanyeol and sucked on them. Junmyeon growled softly, "Fuck, you taste so good," and then before Chanyeol could feel empty he slipped his cock into Chanyeol's hole. No matter how much they prepped Chanyeol, he was still so tight. 

When he was full of Junmyeon's cock, he threw his head back and let out a loud moan. 

"D-daddy, feels so good, I'm-"

Junmyeon pulled back, "Yeah baby? You like how I fill you up?"

"More, more please, fuck me with your big cock, daddy."

"Whatever my baby wants." 

Chanyeol started slamming himself onto Junmyeon's cock. There was nothing he loved more than being filled up by his daddy. 

"So fucking tight, so perfect for me. You're just so good." Junmyeon growled into Chanyeol's neck.

"Give me more, daddy, please, I want more, please."

"More? You want daddy to go harder? Pound my cock into you until all you can do is beg for me to let you cum?"

"Yes-yes," Chanyeol whimpered, eyes shut tightly, "fuck me, daddy."

Junmyeon started thrusting up into Chanyeol harder and faster. They were both so close to coming. After a few more thrusts, Junmyeon bit Chanyeol's shoulder, and that was enough to make him cum. Junmyeon came right after from how Chanyeol's hole was pulsing around his cock. He filled up Chanyeol's hole with his cum. 

"You were so good today baby, so good."

Chanyeol's head was leaning against his shoulder, and he was breathing hard.

He whispered in Junmyeon's ear, "I want your cum, daddy, give it to me."

Junmyeon pulled out of Chanyeol with a groan, if Chanyeol kept talking like that he would be hard again in no time. He softly put his finger back in Chanyeol, careful not to hurt him, collecting some of his cum. 

He brought his fingers up to Chanyeol's lips, and Chanyeol immediately sucked them clean. He sighed happily and kissed Junmyeon. Junmyeon kissed him back and then slowly moved Chanyeol up to move him back to the bedroom. 

He laid Chanyeol down and went to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to clean them both off. 

After doing so he laid down next to Chanyeol, and put the cover of the both of them. He pulled Chanyeol into his side, and kissed his forehead and then his cheeks. Then he pulled away and smiled at Chanyeol softly. 

"I love you, so much," Junmyeon whispered, running his thumb over Chanyeol's cheek, before giving him an Eskimo kiss. 

"I love you, too," Chanyeol smiled before kissing Junmyeon again and cuddling into his broad chest. He listened to Junmyeon's breathing evening out before he fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> im really bad at writing smuts but I had this idea so I was reading a whole bunch trying to get an idea of how to write it, I hope I did at least somewhat decent.


End file.
